


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (七)

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q (不捨♥不諱言的說這故事大概放了6年才寫出來，在下文筆夠渣，請見諒…PS. 歡迎聊天~雖然在下只是偽球迷





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (七)

7.

 

長方形的黑色手機靜靜躺在桌上，原本灰暗的螢幕突然閃起了藍光，在昏暗中散出了一道不長的光束，略嫌吵鬧的旋律從小型的喇叭傳出，連續不斷的震動從黑色機體延伸至桌子，而它也以頂端的某點為中心，緩緩的旋轉。

 

細碎的震動終於引起了桌上另一人的注意，Rakitić正躺在平放在桌上的雙臂上，他緩緩抬起頭，習慣性的用手背往嘴邊抹了抹，另一手則是伸向手機螢幕，用手指輕輕一滑，吵鬧聲也停止了。

 

剛開機的頭腦需要時間運轉，Rakitić就盯著桌上的手機發呆，直到一個聲音再次從手機傳來，他像是被人從背後拍了一下，立刻坐挺身子，然後趕緊拿起手機，但四肢似乎也才甦醒，遲鈍的讓原本拿起的手機又滑出手掌，好在另一隻手及時接住，但是又沒抓穩，手機像是顆剛出爐的麵包，燙得讓想拿它的人只能兩手輪流捧著來分散熱量。

 

「喂？您好。」一陣手忙腳亂後，Rakitić在兩手一起幫忙之下，讓手機穩穩的貼在自己耳邊，說了制式的開頭。

 

「Ivan？Ivan是你嗎？」話筒另一端傳來了急切的聲音，Rakitić愣了一秒，才接上話，「Luka？怎麼了嗎？」Rakitić瞄到牆上的時鐘，現在已經快12點了，一般時間他早就睡了，只不過今天因為有些事情要處理，沒想到疲憊到趴在書桌上睡著了。

 

「阿？嗯...現在嗎？」Rakitić稍稍遲疑了，對方似乎趕受到了自己話語中的猶豫，馬上想要打退堂鼓。

 

Rakitić想想對方在這時間打過來，肯定是逼不得以的情況，於是答應了對方，然後隨意套上一件外套和圍巾就走出家門。

 

已經入冬了，早晚的溫差便更大了，Rakitić心想自己是大意了，現在身上的衣服根本不夠飽暖，再加上早已冷清的街頭，一個人走在昏暗且無人的道路上，那股涼意更濃厚了。

 

Rakitić踏著匆忙的步伐來到和對方相約的地方，他在轉角處等著紅燈，即使此時沒有任何車輛經過，他仍乖乖的站在斑馬線的另一頭乖乖等候，就如他血液裡也存在著法律似的，白紙黑字上的規定就是不能逾越。

 

對街有個紅色電話亭佇立著，裡頭的燈光透出來有點昏黃，但在其周圍的路燈最近也有十尺左右，那樣的光線勉強照亮了那一小區塊。Rakitić左右探頭，沒有看到人影，正當他想著對方會到哪時，他才注意到電話亭旁幾尺距離的牆面上有個黑影，那影子緊貼著牆面，好像他也是牆的一部份，毫無一絲接縫。

 

人影旁突然多出了一團白霧，白色的霧氣很快的往周圍散去，變成一絲絲白線，最終完全隱沒在黑夜裡。那是對方呼吸時吐出氣體，也證明了現在的溫度有多低，Rakitić看著那個小個子似乎把牆面當作是安全的基地點，他左右巡視，像警車上閃爍的紅色警示燈一般，沒有停止過。

 

「Luka！」綠燈終於亮起，Rakitić加快步伐穿越馬路，Modrić看到他才微微將身子往前傾並且往前踏了一步，和牆面做出分手宣言。

 

近看後，Rakitić發現才幾天不見的Modrić好像又更憔悴了些，他看到對方額頭上冒著細汗，在那麼冷的天氣裡，Rakitić是有點驚訝，但更納悶現在是怎麼樣的情況會讓對方如此緊張至冒冷汗。

 

Rakitić往口袋內探了探，發現自己沒有帶出手帕，所以抽下原本圍在頸上的圍巾，將它套在對方頭上，當作臨時的毛帽，在他輕觸到對方時，對方的臉蛋像是被冰在冷凍庫的肉塊，冰冷且僵硬的不像是出現在活人身上。

 

「這麼冷的天，你怎麼就穿這樣出來了？也不戴上帽子...快點走吧！」Rakitić不由得有點生氣，但多是心疼對方怎不懂得照顧自己。

 

Rakitić先行走在前面領路，而Modrić因為在冷天裡久站，腳底傳來陣陣的麻痺感讓他只能小步小步的跛行。

 

「怎麼了？」Rakitić折了回來，看Modrić走路的姿勢有點怪異。

 

Modrić抬眼看向他，目光中帶著尷尬的笑意，「腳有點麻...抱歉...」

 

「要找個地方先坐一下嗎？」Rakitić看到對方睜圓眼，用力的擺著頭，像是一刻也不想耽擱，Rakitić明瞭似的點頭，他知道對方不喜歡在這種暴露的環境下，還是深夜裡，那些邪惡且恐怖的事物最喜歡潛伏的時間。

 

Rakitić放慢腳步，領著對方來到家裡，Modrić在進到樓下大廳時，就被挑高的空曠空間給鎮住了，復古式的水晶燈懸吊在上閃閃發光，紋路特殊的花崗岩地板透亮的還能映出自己的倒影，Modrić深吸了一口氣，好像闖入城市的鄉村孩子，感覺自己格格不入。

 

Rakitić向兩名執勤的保全點頭打招呼，帶著Modrić進電梯，Rakitić先是用手中的感應卡感應，然後才按下電梯按鈕，Modrić在一旁默默看著，知道如果沒有感應卡是不能按電梯的。

 

他們倆人到達樓層後，Modrić也發現一層只有四道門，其中兩道是安全門，所以只有兩戶住在這。Rakitić先用感應卡在門上感應，嗶－的一聲後，Modrić看到對方將自己的手掌整個貼平在門邊的黑色面板上，面板上為微透著藍光，最後Rakitić才將鑰匙插入鑰匙孔中，經過了三道手續，門才終於開起。

 

「這個門好像很安全...」Modrić不由自主的說著，Rakitić看著對方那驚奇的眼神，像是看到新玩具的孩子，想要上前觸摸卻又怕弄壞它一樣，小心翼翼卻又充斥著想要動手試試的慾望。

 

「是阿！這道門有輸入掌紋辨認系統，非本人可打不開的，所以很安全。」Rakitić特意加重了安全兩個字，他像是專業的推銷員，知道眼前的客戶最需要什麼，他就朝著客戶最關心的賣點上攻，「快進來吧！」Rakitić招著手。

 

Rakitić轉身將門關好，一轉身想問對方要不要喝點熱茶，卻發現對方不知什麼時候已經瞬移到了家中的落地窗前，Modrić兩手拉著左右兩側的窗簾，然後將它們往中心一拉，感受到看著自己的視線，他轉過來，嘴角噙著僵硬，「可以把窗簾拉上嗎？」他說的雖然是問句，但是兩手互相交叉著讓窗簾緊緊的密合在一起的舉動，著實讓這句話直奔句點。

 

「沒關係，就拉著吧。」Rakitić笑笑的說，室內的燈光在淡色的窗簾阻擋後，不再向室外延伸後，整個房間瞬間更亮了，他注意到Modrić臉上閃著淡淡的光，才想起要拿毛巾給對方擦汗。

 

「你先擦擦汗吧！要喝杯熱茶嗎？」Rakitić拿出櫃內備用毛巾遞給對方，其實也沒管對方有沒有回答，就自徑走入廚房了。

 

整個空間是一體成型的開放式空間，除了廚房、浴室和另一間書房是隔開的之外。從玄關往內看，客廳和房間是相連在一起的，兩者之間用了墊高的木質地板做區隔，木質地板上架著一張床，而看起來像是凹下去的圓型小空間裡擺著一張ㄇ字型沙發和一張黑色的方形桌，沙發正對面則是嵌在牆內的液晶電視，雖然空間不大，卻什麼都有。

 

Modrić並沒有坐下，只是站在沙發不遠處的落地窗旁，兩眼來回環視了這個空間好幾遍，尤其是特別注意門和窗。

 

Rakitić從廚房端著一只紅白相間的馬克杯，看著小個子站在剛才的位置，臉上面無表情，兩隻被凍紅的耳朵還保持警戒，「坐阿，來，喝點熱的。」Rakitić將杯子遞給對方，領著對方走下三階的小階梯，來到沙發上。

 

Modrić坐直身，恭敬的接過馬克杯，這讓Rakitić覺得對方有些見外，雖然認識了一些時間了，但是彼此之間還是存在著這般生疏，不經讓他有點挫敗，迅速打好關係可是他的絕活呢...

 

「Luka，你在電話裡說的是什麼意思啊？」Rakitić見對方喝了口水，休息了一會才直奔主題。

 

Modrić捧著杯子的手顫了一下，然後將杯緣緩緩從嘴邊移開，放置腿上，他低下頭，「好像有人闖入我的房裡...」他的聲音裡有著顫音。

 

Rakitić皺起眉頭，追問：「怎麼說？」

 

Modrić今天比較晚回家，如往常一樣花了一些手續在開門上，進到家門後，仔細的將門關上後，他如往常一般又將屋子巡視了一次，但視線止於那晃動的布料，窗邊的布簾漾起了被風吹動而形成的波浪，他愣了一會兒，下一秒就直接往門外跑，頭也不回的逃離了那曾經是他最安心的避難所。

 

「嗯...這樣阿...」Rakitić知道對方平時一定會將窗戶關緊，但是光是這樣就認定闖入，會不會有點小題大作？

 

「現在天氣比冷，也許是因為這樣所以玻璃裂了，又或著有人不小心砸破你的窗，會不會是這樣呢？」Rakitić提出合理的可能性。

 

「我不知道...」Modrić根本沒有餘力去想到要檢查，他下意識的認為有人闖入了他的領域，而且也許還在那...

 

「所以你就這跑出來了？」

 

「對不起...跑出來的時候才發現什麼都沒帶，只記得你的電話...對不起還麻煩你...」

 

Rakitić心中因為這句話而注入了自信，聽到對方在這個時間點上能想到自己，也不就意味著對方其實也是把自己當朋友了嗎？

 

「沒關係，今天就待在這吧！明天再請Dejan陪你一起回去檢查，如果真的有人闖入了，說不定會有新線索呢！」Rakitić笑著安慰他。

 

Modrić吃驚地看向他，但很快收回自己的視線，「怎麼了？以為Dejan還再生氣？不會啦！Dejan可不是那種會記仇的人！」他看Modrić還是沒反應，「你害怕的那種事情，是絕對不會發生的。」Rakitić給予肯定後，又說，「Mateo也會跟著去的，所以別擔心。」

 

Modrić在Rakitić語畢後抬眼，「你不去嗎...」他用那螞蟻般的聲量說，眼睛和嘴唇滿是委屈的模樣。

 

Rakitić搔搔頭，帶著歉意地說：「嗯...可能沒辦法，明天有些公事，所以沒辦法陪你們一起去。」Modrić像是坐在被告席上的嫌犯最終聽到了敗訴的宣判，雙肩一垂，臉上盡是失落。

 

Rakitić眼神心虛的游移了一下，像是做錯事的人一般，他站起身，趕緊換個主題，「Luka，你明天幾點上班啊？」

 

「8點...」

 

「那你比我早呢！得快點睡了，今天你就睡床上吧！」Rakitić笑著指著沙發後面的單人床，然後走向客廳旁直立的木櫃，從裡面拿出另一幢被子。

 

Modrić趕緊跟在他身後，「不用了！你睡吧！不用管我的...」他兩手在胸前用力的擺動，希望把對方這番好意回絕，但Rakitić只是笑著說：「唉呀！你就好好休息吧！我平常也常看電視看到睡著，所以你可別覺得不好意思，也別想跟我搶沙發！」Rakitić做出個鬼臉，將被子和枕頭重重放在沙發上，像是宣示主權。

 

「可是...」

 

「好了，睡吧！你看已經都要1點了。」Rakitić指著時鐘，他推推Modrić的背，「你放心，我可是很愛乾淨的。」

 

 

TBC.

 

恭喜愛乾淨的辣雞哥終於成就達成~XD

護笛小隊長請繼續加油!!


End file.
